Giving In
by tvocd20
Summary: Set during season one- one of Michael and Fi's flings.


"Michael pass me the wrench." Fi's muffled voice called from behind the hood of the charger. The car had alot of issues but after weeks of work it seemed like it was all coming together nicely. And the extra time spent with Fi hadn't been to bad either.

Passing Fi the wrench he settled back against the work bench and took a swig of water. Havign Fi around again had been great and if he was being completely honest with himself he really had missed her. Walking awaY from her had been harder then he would ever admit but being with her now he knows that this is the way things were suppost to be with them. They were all about the game. Who can push the other to break the fastest and watching her work on his car right now was quickly lowering his defenses.

Fi was currently bent over the chargers engine giving Michael the perfect view of her ass in those tight jean shorts while she wiggled around adjusting the bolts. Her white tank top was clinging to her body and her long hair was pinned in a messy pile ontop of her head. If he allowed himself to look hard enough he could see the sweat trickle down the back of her neck and disappear under her shirt.

Michael licked his lips and tried to force his eyes away from her body only to stare at her long, tan legs. He was so distracted that he didn't realize Fi had turned around and had caught him openly staring at her body.

"Like what you see?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ya... ugh I mean... what did you say?" he stuttered as a slight blush bloomed on his cheeks.

"I thinks we should be close, you want to give it a try loverboy?"

Scowling he moved around and slid into the drivers seat then waited for her cue to turn the key in the ignition. The car roared to life only to sputter out moments later.

"Damn it." Fi said under her breathe before once again leaning forward to inspect the engine.

Coming around the car to stand behind her, Michael placed his hands on either side of her body and looked over her shoulder to see if he could spot a problem she was overlooking. Having Michael so close to her was clouding her mind as his hard chest pressed lightly against her back. Her eyes fell closed when his breathe tickled her neck and she uncousiously leaned back into him.

"There's the problem. We just need a new spark plug then we should be good to go." he said softly into her ear. He smiled when he felt her shudder against him just like she always used to do when he got so close to her.

He walked back over to the bench and pulled out a new plug from the drawer before moving back behind Fi. While Fi was normally very independent and perfered to do things by herself she didn't object when he leaned over her and began to trade out the spark plugs. Fi was having a very hard time focusing on anything but the feel of his body pressing her against the hot metal of the charger.

"There all done." he whispered in her ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and nipping gently.

Fi mouned and dropped her head back onto his shoulder as her hand reached up to grasp the back of his neck. Turning her head she brougth his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. His hands traveled up from her waist to cup her breasts through the nearly see- through top that had been tourturing him all afternoon. Fi ground back against the front of his trousers and both mouned at the friction caused by the act.

Pushing both her shorts and thong down her legs he ran his hand back up the inside of her theigh till he reached her core. She was more then ready for him and his fingers slid in with no resistence. Fi whimpered and spreed her legs wider and began to rock against his hand. Reaching behind her she quickly pushed his shorts down his legs along with his boxers and wrapped her small hand around his shaft. Michael growned as she began to pump him lightly.

"Now Michael." she ordered as she leaned forward over the engine and braced herself for his enterence.

Not needing to be told twice he removed his hand and quickly replaced it with his rock hard cock.

"Oh god so good..." Fi murmered as Michael set into a frantic pace, slamming into her again and again until both came hard, screaming each others names and a string of curse words.

Michael calapsed onto her back gasping for breath. After a few moments passed he began placing light kisses along her spine before slipping out of her and pulling him around to face him. Kissing the pout off her lips that always formed when he pulled out sooner then she would have liked he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs into the loft and over to the bed. Reaching over to turn on the fan he pulled her down onto his chest. Burying his face in her hair and inhailing deeply he began to comb through her hair with his fingers and placing the random kiss to the top of her head.

He listened to her breathing slow and deepen until she eventually fell asleep. Watching her head rise and fall on his chest soothed him into his own daze unto he was ready to follow her into a peaceful sleep.

Just as he was about to doze off he whispered, "I'm so sorry for leaving Fi. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do." 


End file.
